Pocky Game (MasaYuki)
by DevilX.reini
Summary: My first drabble, but this is not the only one, I'll be writing in other fandom. Warnings inside. Yukimura failed in English test again and suddenly Masamune wants to teach him with Yukimura eating pocky, well you know the rest, lazy making a summary


Hey, hey, I'm back~ XDDDDDDDD

Reini : what do you mean you're back, you were just-

Iva : *ignore Reini* well, I'm here now trying to make some drabble, and this is my first story in he-

Reini : you can't ignore me that easily *knock Iva down* well, this is her first story here, so go easy on her, she's very sensitive.

Iva : shut! First drabble here is MasaYuki, first time making this pair and in this fandom, here you go~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Warnings : yaoi (in this fandom, don't know in other fandom *shrug*), AU, typo, grammars (obviously)

Enjoy~

~(030)~

Yukimura's POV

"Sasuke! Come on let's go to the roof!"

"Sure thing! You go ahead and take the spot, I'll bring the food!"

I nod my head and run upstairs. When I open the door to the roof, I start running like a kid and almost run into Sasuke (who is bringing the tray of foods).

"Danna, stop running like a kid!"

"Sorry, anyway, where's my dango bread?"

"Sold out, so I brought you some meatballs"

I pout while going to take a sit and Sasuke just sigh

"Come on, I'll buy you some dangos on the way back home"

"Really! Yeah!"

I jumping like a kid (again) and eat my meatballs. When the bell rings, we bring the empty bowls back to cafeteria and we head to our class. My next lesson is english while Sasuke is math and out of my luck, today is the day that our sensei gives us the result of yesterdays test.

'Why am I so sure that I'll get the worst score? I bet that Date kid will get the highest score'

I sigh and I just slump on my desk right after I sit on it

"What's the matter Sanada? Scared of your score?"

Ugh... Why is he HAVE to be here IN ANY TIME?!

"None of your business Date! Just go away"

"Sadly can't do that, I'm in this class remember? And also I'm your sit mate you see"

I just throw my face away from him and sensei is coming to the classroom.

"Okay, this is the result of your test. Lower than 7, you'll have remedial after school. Understood?"

The other kid nod while I just gaping my mouth in shock.

'If I get a bad score, that means I have to do remedial after school! Oh no! I can't eat my dang-'

"SANADA YUKIMURA! COME FORWARD NOW!"

I stop my train of thoughts and go to her. She hand me my test result and I feel like my eyes just go down to my mouth

"Go to my office after school"

"But I'm not study just yet"

"Then 10 minutes after it"

"I can't do it!"

"Then you should do it better before!"

I sigh. Goodbye dango, I'll eat you later after remedial~ I go back to my sit and see Date covering his face

"What's so funny?!"

"Your shock face"

"What!"

"Sanada! Go back to your sit now!"

I sit and huff. When the last bell rings, Sasuke get into my class and tilt his head when seeing me look so down.

"What's the matter, Danna?"

"I can't eat dango..."

"What?"

"I need to remedial my English test!"

Sasuke take a step back then scratch his cheek.

"Maa, maa... Then, let me-"

"I'm the one who teach him"

We look at Date that leaning to the back wall, looking at Sasuke with hate in his eyes

"Hey, sensei didn't told me that YOU the who HAVE to teach ME!"

"So what? I got the perfect score so I can help you more better than that monkey, you see"

"Hey! He's my best friend!"

"So what? Take your English book out now! You only got 10 minutes and now become 8 minutes"

With panic, I fish out my English book and test result and start to read it. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my head and see a carton.

"What's this?"

"Some snacks for you to study, I'll be waiting back home with some dinner-"

"And dangos!"

"Yeah, and dangos. Just study fast and do your retest fast"

"Okay! Date! Teach me!"

I pull Date's shirt to sit in front of me and I open the carton, that is pocky with chocolate flavor (I want red bean flavor but I don't thing it's existed yet ==a) and I take one and start munching it when he starts explaining it to it.

"You see? Your fault is that this man said 'were' and that mean 'past tense', and you still answer 'present tense'?"

"Yeah, I don't really understand that"

I look at my pocky and it's only one

"Want one? The last"

"Nah..."

I shrug and start to munching on it. When it almost gone, I fell a hand on my cheek and I see Date's face close to mine and kiss me... On the lips... WHAT THE HELL! I try to move my head but he keep it lock and when I feel his tongue ran along my lips, I gasp and he push his tongue in. When he pull, I gasp for air and he just smirk.

"W-What was that... F-for..."

"Heh, now you're saying it right, with a past tense"

"Answer me! That was my first kiss you stole!"

"You see? It's way much better if I'm the one who teach you than that monkey"

"What?"

"You can't answer past tense, but now you can"

I still gaping my mouth and when I want to go to the teachers room, he take my hand and kiss me again. I pull fiercely and run to the teachers room.

~(w)~

Ahahahaha! Can't stop laughing while thinking Yukimura's face XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Here's the Omakes :D

~(0m0)~

Omake 1(Yukimura's side)

"Sanada"

"Yes, sensei?"

"What a perfect score, who teaches you?"

"Date"

"Well, he do have a great score in this subject, but is something happen between the two of you?"

"Pardon?"

"You usually say his name with anger, now why are you calling his name with... Affection?"

Yukimura blush and just say

"There'snothinghappenbetweenthetwoofussensei,pleas eexcuseme!"

With that, he bow and left the teachers room, while the teacher just smiling

'There's got to be something between them, hihi... Well... It's not my problem... At least I'm not their home room teacher... It's going to be weird if suddenly Sanada wants to exchange his sit mate'

Omake 2 (Masamune's side)

"Masamune-sama, is something wrong?"

Masamune turn to see his Kojuuro that on his door frame.

"Kojuuro, since when did you were here?"

"Not long enough"

"Sou ka..."

"Masamune-sama?"

"Iie... Nandemonai yo..."

Kojuuro just tilt his head when he sees Masamune smirk from the window before him.

'He must have some great time after school...'

'Sanada Yukimura... I'll make you mine for sure!'

~(0w0)~

Okay, this is the REAL end. I planning to make a sequel for this one, and another story with the same theme, so I hope you like it :D please review (critics much more appreciate because making me want to improve more :D)


End file.
